ZOEY
by CynaclonempressZoey
Summary: Its been three years since the final battle with Deep Blue. Life for Zoey and her friends has been quiet. Until one night, Zoey returns home from work to find Dren sitting on her bed.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

"ARGH!" "This is getting out of hand!" "No really!" "What's their problem anyway?" "Huh? Are serious!" "Then why do you think they're attacking us Dren?" Dren held up the mew aqua, "This is most likely the reason." "Alright, then what do you suggest?" "Well, I already gave my suggestion, but would you two agree with it, no." "That was a silly suggestion! You know that!" "Whats so silly about it!" Both Dren and Sardon had been arguing quite a bit for the past three years, and it was driving Tarb, bonkers.

"Can we consentrate on the big ship thats shooting at us!" "Ah...right." Putting their argument on hold, all three of them tried to defend their ship and lives from their new enemy. "They might be able to help out though..." "Like they'd help us!" "Well, why not?" "Give it a rest would you two."

Suddenly the ship rocked and flipped over. "WHOA!!" They regained their balance. "Jerks." "Ha...you know, I think it was safer fighting the mew mews." "I hear ya. They weren't out for blood." "So..." "NO!" Dren made a pouty face. "Jerk."

"Hey! Tehy're sending a transmission through!" "Huh? They attack then they talk? Weird way of doing things..." _"Hey! Shut up!"_ "So, you're the jerks attacking huh?" _"We are the...HEY!"_ "What the?" **" Ignore the impudent worm, send us the girl!"** "Huh? What girl? There is no girl on this ship!" "Yeah! What are you talking about?" **" Do not take us for fools! We know that the girl is on board!"** "Okay, screwball." **" If she is not there, then prove it."** "How do we do that exactly?" **" Allow the worm to enter your ship to investigate."** "Hm..." "How do we know this isn't some kind of trick to kill us all?" **" We do not trick to kill. If we wish to kill we kill, but right now all we want is that girl!"** "Hm...give us a moment."

"Absolutly not!" "Hm...maybe they could take a quick peek." "What! Tarb! Say something!" "Hello? Come in brat!" "Shut up! I'm thinking!" "Thats the problem." "Ignore him, what are you thinking about?" "They said they want the girl right?" "Yesh, well, we certainly do not have a girl on this ship." "True enough, the closest thing to a girl is Dren...OW!" "Jerk." "Who do you think they mean?" "Hm?" "They have to mean someone...someone we or Deep Blue knew." "Hm..." "I say we allow them to enter the ship, so that we can confirm that we don't have the girl and possibly learn who this girl is." "Ha, fine! Be on guard though." "Course."

"Alright, come on over, but on one condition." **" That is what?"** "After you confirm that the girl is not here, you will inform us of who this girl is." **" Deal."**

A short while later the 'worm' also known as Kylon bagan poking around the ship. "So, Kynlon, who is this girl?" "Hm? Sorry, but I can't tell you, I'm just the gopher, but Aramin can tell you." "That other guy?" "Mhm, thats him." "Ah."

"Well, looks like you were telling us the truth, no girl, too bad though." "Hm?" "Thanks alot."

Kylon returned to his ship. **" From what Kylon says, you do not have the girl."** "Like we told ya." **" Ha, we appoligize for not believing, but we never trusted Blue all that much." **"So...who is this girl?" **" Well, Blue was supposed to return to space with her, and in return we'd give him full usage of our life crystals." **"Life crystals?" **" With a single touch, they bring back the dead, and can do many more interesting things. Blue was quite interested in it. We sent him to Earth to bring back the girl, he said he would, but he has not yet come back." **"A girl from Earth? Why?" **" This girl is very special, see though many may not know it, but 1000s of years ago, several life pods were sent to Earth, only one made it alive."** "Huh, intersting." **" We've been waiting for Blue's return for nearly 5 years now, he was supposed to return 3 years ago, but he has yet to do so." **"Yeah and he never will." **" Hm? Why? Has he gone back on his word?" **"Nah, cause he's dead and gone thats why." Dren said proudly.

**" He is DEAD!" **"Yep, dead and gone..." **" Ha, ha, ha! That Blue! Always doing this." **"Doing what?" **"Blue isn't dead you foolish, green haired boy." **"What! He is so! I...I was sort of there when he died!" **" You have been fooled! He still lives, for he was given crystals to take with him," **"Meaning?" **" He could never be killed. With those crystals, he was basically immortal."**

"Great! Wonderful! Just what I wanted to hear right now! ARGH!" Dren stormed off out of the control room. **" Blue is not to be trusted is he?"** "Nope. So...whats the girl's name?" **" Her name...hm, its changed throughout time, but I believe that her name is now Zoey."** Ah..." **" Well good luck on your own mission, and again we appoligize for the attacking before talking, Kylon is a bit trigger happy." **

The transmission ended and it was soon only the three of them in the area.

"Well, that was interesting." "Indeed, so now we know what Deep Blue's reason was for having only her in the ship." "He was planning on taking off with her in it." "Leaving us behind to fight our enemies..." "**His** enemies." "So, you want to tell him, or do I?" "Ah...ha, lets tell him...later."


	2. Chapter 2

_Closed off from love _

_I didn't need the pain _

_Once or twice was enough _

_And it was all in vain _

_Time starts to pass _

_Before you know it you're frozen _

"Oooh! A new song! Cool!" A young woman skipped to her radio and cranked the volume to the new song.

_But something happened _

_For the very first time with you _

_My heart melts into the ground _

_Found something true _

_And everyone's looking round _

_Thinking I'm going crazy _

_But I don't care what they say _

_I'm in love with you _

_They try to pull me away _

_But they don't know the truth _

_My heart's crippled by the vein _

_That I keep on closing _

_You cut me open and I _

_Keep bleeding _

_Keep, keep bleeding love _

_I keep bleeding _

_I keep, keep bleeding love _

_Keep bleeding _

_Keep, keep bleeding love _

_You cut me open _

The woman let the words of the song go through her head and sighed. "Why does every song I hear make me think about what Dren said that day and night? Its so frustrating!" She tossed her pillow at the radio, but the song kept playing.

_Trying hard not to hear _

_But they talk so loud _

_Their piercing sounds fill my ears _

_Try to fill me with doubt _

_Yet I know that the goal _

_Is to keep me from falling _

_But nothing's greater _

_Than the rush that comes with your embrace _

_And in this world of loneliness _

_I see your face _

_Yet everyone around me _

_Thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe _

_But I don't care what they say _

_I'm in love with you _

_They try to pull me away _

_But they don't know the truth _

_My heart's crippled by the vein _

_That I keep on closing _

_You cut me open and I... _

_Keep bleeding _

_Keep, keep bleeding love _

_I keep bleeding _

_I keep, keep bleeding love _

_Keep bleeding _

_Keep, keep bleeding love _

_You cut me open _

"Oh! Shut up! Shut up! Thats it! I'm switching songs!"

_And it's draining all of me _

_Oh they find it hard to believe _

_I'll be wearing these scars _

_For everyone to see _

_I don't care what they say _

_I'm in love with you _

_They try to pull me away _

_But they don't know the truth _

_My heart's crippled by the vein _

_That I keep on closing _

_You cut me open and I... _

_Keep bleeding _

_Keep, keep bleeding love _

_I keep bleeding _

_I keep, keep bleeding love _

_Keep bleeding _

_Keep, keep bleeding love _

_You cut me open and I... _

She turned the volume down. "Hmph! There! Now back to work." She took out a pencil and started her math homework. Every so often she eyed the radio and sighed when she realized she had to have music on. Thankfully though the song was over.

_Guy _

_If I never knew you_

_If I never felt this love_

_I would have no inkling of_

_How precious life can be_

_And if I never held you_

_I would never have a clue_

_How at last I'd find in you_

_The missing part of me_

_In this world so full of fear_

_Full of rage and lies_

_I can see the truth so clear_

_In your eyes_

_So dry your eyes_

_And I'm so grateful to you_

_I'd have lived my whole life through_

_Lost forever_

_If I never knew you_

_Girl_

_If I never knew you_

_I'd be safe but half as real_

_Never knowing I could feel_

_A love so strong and true_

_I'm so grateful to you_

_I'd have lived my whole life through_

_Lost forever_

_If I never knew you_

_Guy _

_I thought our love would be so beautiful_

_Girl _

_Somehow we made the whole world bright_

_Both _

_I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong_

_All they'd leave us where these whispers in the night_

_But still my heart is singing_

_We were right_

_Girl _

_If I never knew you_

_If I never knew this love_

_I would have no inkling of_

_How precious life can be_

_Guy _

_There's no moment I regret_

_Since the moment that we met_

_If our time has gone too fast_

_I've lived at last..._

_Both _

_I thought our love would be so beautiful_

_Somehow we'd make the whole world bright_

_Girl _

_I thought our love would be so beautiful_

_We'd turn the darkness into light_

_Both _

_And still my heart is singing_

_We were right_

_Guy_

_We were right_

_And If I never knew you_

_I'd have lived my whole life through_

_Girl _

_Empty as the sky_

_Both _

_Never knowing why_

_Lost forever_

_If I never knew you_

"ARGH!!!!!!!!! That is it! Cd time!" The woman turned off the radio and slipped in a cd. "Now, only my songs and ones that I like! None that keep me thinking about him!" She went back to her math work.

"ZOEY!" "Yeah mom?" "Dinner!" "K, coming." The woman, Zoey set her pencil down and headed dwonstairs for dinner. She never noticed the golden eyes watching from outside her window.

"Ha, yum that was good, now, back to my..." Zoey stopped as she opened her bedroom door, fore there laying on her bed was a young man with green hair and big ears.

"D...Dren!" "Hey there kitty cat." "Wha...what are you doing here!" "Came to say hi. Why? Haven't ya missed me?" Zoey shut her door quicklly. "Are you crazy! Coming here!" "Yeah, must be," "Its bad enough that my parents are home, but...wait! Ah no!" "Hm? Hey, its the puffball!" Zoey snatched the mechanical mini robot that her boss had given her to look after.

"You really are crazy!" Zoey quickly plugged mini mew into her computer. Dren was curious as always and watched what she was doing. She picked the memory file, found what had happened a little while ago and erased it.

"There!" Zoey unplugged the puffy thing and set it on the top shelf of her closet. "That was close," "Hm?" "Ah shit!" "What?" "Hold on a sec..." Zoey went to the window and gulped when she saw her boss's car practically plough into her driveway. "SHIT!" "Hm?" Zoey grabbed Dren's arm.

"Stay in here and do not under any circumstances come out of here, got it!" "What'll ya give if I listen?" "We'll discuss that later. Now shush!" "What about puffy?" Zoey grabbed mini mew, "There now shush!" She shut her closet door.

"Zoey, Elliot is here to see you." "Thanks mom." Zoey shut her door again.

"Why're you here so late?" "Mini mew sent over an alert, wheres the enemy?" "Ah...What?" "You did send an alert did you not mini mew?" Mini mew shook itself. "What! Thats odd...hm?" "What?" "Did you clean your room?" "SHUT UP!" Zoey said, embarassed a bit.

"Okay, well, no enemies here, right, so you..." Zoey tried to hint to making him leave, but either he didn't get the hint or he just wanted to bug her, cause he just went over to her desk. "Ah..." "Doing homework for once huh?" Zoey sighed and nodded, "Yeah, high school is way tougher then middle school." "I wouldn't really know." "Yeah, well, not all of us are geniuses." "Thats obvious...ow." "Hmph!" "Anyway, you sure there weren't any enemies here?" "Yep! Positive none here." "Hm...okay," Zoey walked him to the door downstairs. "See you tomorrow." "Yep, bye." Zoey breathed a sigh of relief and hurried back upstairs.

"Alright you can...huh! What the!" Zoey opened her closet and found no Dren inside. "Ha! Well, back to...WHOA!" She was yanked into the closet.

"Hey! What are you...mmm!!!!!" "Yep, your right, it is yummy." "Dren!" "Thats right, say my name, I love it when you do." "Agh! Let me go!" "No." "Dren!" "Why should I?" "Ah...obvious reasons." "What? You mean Romeo? When has he ever been a reason?" "Dren, why are you here?" "Well, besides wanting to see you, of course, theres something that you might want to know." "Oh, and whats that?" "Well..." "Let me guess, you're going to tell me that if one of you guys kisses someone, that person has to marry you right?" "Huh? No, but thats not bad." "What then?" "Deep Blue still lives."


End file.
